


A Moment in the Rain

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: A simple first kiss ficlet.





	A Moment in the Rain

Sonic was suspended in air for half a moment as he bounced off of Eggman’s latest mech, quills digging a ragged line into the metal. Rain plinked off the ruined exterior, and mud splashed unto his socks and shoes as he landed, fingertips brushing the ground as he skid backwards, trying to keep balance. It seemed as if the fight had been going on for hours, and he hoped the weather hid his heavy breaths.

  
“Had enough yet, Egghead?”

  
“I swear, I’ll-”

  
“That’s quite enough.” Shadow seemed to appear out of nowhere, but the blink of yellow light indicated his use of chaos control. With one hand, he chucked a spear of chaos as if it was a javelin, aiming right above the doctor’s head.

  
Eggman let out an ‘eep!’ before ducking down, and the bolt sizzled through the hull. Sparks began to fly, and the behemoth nearly pitched over- Shadow must have hit something important.

  
Sonic was tired, wet, muddy, sweaty, and had more small injuries littering his body than he could count.

  
Shadow had a small smirk on his face, and Sonic savored it for a moment before grabbing his wrist and tugging him close enough to mash their lips together.

  
Shadow froze for a moment, and Sonic felt a twinge of horror that he’d messed up before Shadow moved his hands gently to rest them on Sonic’s hips.

  
Shadow didn’t taste like much of anything, but it was Shadow and that was all that mattered. When Sonic pulled away, Shadow had that same smirk as before but it was slightly wider.

  
“You smell like a wet dog.”

  
Sonic punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed, and it was lighter and happier than it had ever been between them before. 

 


End file.
